Who Knew?
by reallynotfaith
Summary: have you ever really liked somone but you couldn't tell anyone or else your ENTIRE reputation would be completly ruined?these two people have and this is their story hgdm fic Review please. i really need them! some small changes have been made so you...
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever felt that you liked somebody but you couldn't tell any one about it? And if you did tell someone you would lose your entire reputation? I have. My name is Hermione Granger, and this is my story.

_September19 _

Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me. 

Yay! Today is my birthday and Harry and Ron have already given me my presents. From Harry I got this diary, and from Ron I got a book on Shakespeare and his collected works. I asked why he gave me a book about a muggle but he said that Shakespeare was a wizard! I guess that is why he was so famous and loads of people still read his work today. I thanked them both very thoroughly. I've already started reading Ron's gift and obviously I've already put Harry's gift to use. I'm writing this in DADA class because today all that we're doing is a review on sphinxes, and I've already read about twenty books on the subject. I'm sitting in the back so no one sees me writing. Dra-Malfoy just looked back here. Merlin he has got to be one of the best looking guys in this school. I wonder what he thinks of me? Strange, when he looked at me he seemed to have a look of longing on his face. I wonder, does that mean he likes me or was he looking at someone else? I mean I've liked him since sixth year so I would love it if he did like me, but I don't know if he does so I shouldn't get my hopes up. I haven't told anyone except Ginny and I can trust her to not tell anyone. I forgot to put down that it is now seventh year and I am head girl. Draco Malfoy is now head boy. We share a common room and a bathroom. Everything in the common room is decorated in red and green with gold and silver accents. My room is decorated in gold and lion cubs playing on the walls and on the ceiling cherubs are giggling. The bed is king sized and has thick red velvet curtains and gold silk duvet and the softest feather pillows accompany the bed. There is a huge fireplace and on the mantle I have some books (duh!) and some pictures of everyone. There is a loveseat and a recliner chair by the hearth.

Draco's room is the same as mine only it's in green and silver instead of red and gold. I saw his room on the first night in when he came to what my room looked like I went to see what his room looked like. I must admit being head girl has a lot of perks.

Last night asked me to help him with his homework. We have become friends, but only in private of course. If Harry or Ron found out that I was friends with him or that I liked him I would be disowned. I would miss them too much, and sure I would have Ginny and Draco but it wouldn't be the same. I really wish with all my heart that he liked me then I would probably be the happiest girl in the world.

Later in the common room Draco must have seen how happy I was today because he asked me what was up with me today. I told him that it was my birthday. He said I should have told him before because then he would have gotten me a present. I wonder what he would get me for my birthday? Probably a book or something like that. I appreciate the gesture but would like to get something other than a book for once.

September 19

Something is up with Hermione. Turns out its her birthday today. Why didn't she tell me sooner? I would have gotten her a present. I wonder what she would have wanted? Besides a book I mean. I know just what to do. I will write about it once I've done it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days passed with nothing out of the ordinary happening. However on Friday night something very interesting happened…

When Hermione entered the common room that night after classes something seemed to be amiss. Cautiously Hermione went to her room and when she saw nothing wrong she to see if Draco was all right. As she slowly crept down the stairs to the common room she began to feel incredibly worried, why she was worried though she couldn't figure out. When she finally was at the top of the steps she remembered not seeing Draco at dinner which made her really scared for him. She opened the door and to her relief saw Draco lying on his bed and appeared to be asleep. She silently closed the door and went back to her room feeling much better.

This time when she went into her room Hermione saw the not on her bed. Curiously she picked up the and smiled as she read it:

_Hermione, sorry I missed your birthday. You should have told me sooner! Well I'm making up for it tonight. There is a dress hanging on the inside door of your wardrobe. Put it on and come onto the balcony. I have a surprise for you_

_- Draco_

When she finished reading it she sprinted to her wardrobe and opened the door and gasped. She had found an exquisite red dress she had ever seen made of the finest silk she could imagine. She immediately put it on.

It fit every curve of her body. It was floor length with a slit running up almost to her waist, it had one off the shoulder sleeve, and instead of an open back it had red ribbon dancing back and forth from side to side.

After she had finished examining her self in the mirror, she put on some make-up. Just some eye shadow, some red lipstick, and a tiny bit of blush. Once she had finished she slipped on a pair of red strapless heels and admired herself once more in the mirror, she dashed out to the balcony as fast as her (now three inches off the ground) feet could carry her to the French doors that led to the balcony. When she got there she smoothed out her dress, checked her hair and finally opened the doors.

She was amazed at how beautiful it was. There were red and white unscented candles floating around a table set for two here a very handsome certain Slytherin was already sitting.

Upon Hermione's arrival Draco immediately stood up and walked over to her.

"You're looking beautiful tonight." He said with much splendor, "I didn't realize how wonderful that dress would look on you when I bought it."

"Thank so much for the gown, Draco, but, what's all this?"she asked gesturing to the candles and the table.

"Every girl deserves a special dinner for her eighteenth birthday. Don't you think?" Draco stated matter of factly.

"Well, yes but…wait, how did you know this was my eighteenth birthday and not just my seventeenth?" Hermione asked suspiciously as he led her to the table and she sat down.

" It wasn't that hard to figure out," Draco laughed, " It was on the nineteenth that you told me it was you birthday, and you have to be eleven by September first to go to Hogwarts. So I did the math and figured out your age."

"Oh, okay," Hermione said startled. No one so far had figured out her real age, even when she told them her birthday.

Just then chicken a la king appeared on the plates in front of them and wine in the glasses.

" Err…Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Oh! Seventeen, I believe," he said rather smugly, " Why? Not up for a little illegal drinking?"

"I would prefer to not break the law." She said dignified.

"So I'm right then." He said smiling.

"Yes, I suppose that would make you right."

A few minutes later, when they had finished dessert of Hermione's favorite ice-cream mint-chocolate chip (AN mine too!) soft music began to play. Hermione looked at Draco questioningly

"May I have this dance my lady" he asked sweetly. Smiling, she agreed.

They slowly danced to the music for what seemed like hours and neither of them wanted to stop. When a song about falling in love against all odds, Hermione held onto Draco even tighter and rested her head on his chest and he rested his chin on the top over her head. All that mattered to either of them was Draco having his arms around Hermione's waist and her having her arms around his neck as they slowly drifted away from all worries, cares and any thoughts in particular about anything except the person they were dancing with.

When the song finally ended, Hermione said she needed to go to bed and thanked him for the wonderful time she had with him and that she would never forget it.

Then he walked with her to her door and before she went in she turned and kissed him passionately. She said she's wanted to that ever since sixth year, and he said he felt exactly the same.

"So, does that mean we're together?" he asked apprehensively, "Um, that is only if you want to be, if you didn't then-" He was cut short as she kissed him again.

"Yes, we're together," she stated smiling at how ridiculous he was acting moments before. And with one more kiss she said goodnight and went into her room so she could go to bed and dream about Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

Who Knew? Chappie 3

_**Hermione's Dream**_

Hermione's POV

Draco and I were walking on the beach just enjoying each other's company. We go around a bend in the beach and we see a dragon!(Which was very interesting because we were on the edge of the water.) Right when we see it Draco pulls a sword out of nowhere and begins to fight the dragon so that I would remain safe. After many close saves, that only were possible because of his speedy Quidditch reflexes, he stabbed the dragon in the heart and collapsed out of pure exhaustion. I immediately rushed to his side. I checked his pule and breathing and was thankful he was even alive after that episode. I sat down next to him and pulled his head into my lap and just sat there for what seemed like hours on end until he woke up. Then I happily hugged and kissed him until the sun went down. We just watched the sunset in peace until we finally got up and continued our walk on the beach.

Surprisingly enough Draco's dream was identical only from his point of view instead of Hermione's.

That morning Hermione woke more refreshed than she had in what seemed like ages. She decided to take a shower and (since she had no school on Saturday) wear a black sleeveless turtleneck, blue jean shorts since it was still really nice out. Then she did her hair, which now wasn't frizzy, in a a messy bun and let a few strands loose to curl around her face. Finally deciding she was done , she left for the common room praying to find Draco there was there waiting for her.

Her prayer was answered.

She ran over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Good morning to you to," Draco said with a smile, " I've been waiting for you all morning."

"Draco, it's only nine o'clock. How long have you been up?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh, about since six." He replied slyly.

"Do you always get up that early?"

"Usually. Are you ready to head down to breakfast?" he asked branding his muscular arm for her to take.

"Well, I believe I am now that I have you at my side."

"Then let's get going." he said. And with that they made their way out the portrait hole to the Great Hall.

When they neared the bottom of the staircase Hermione suggested they go in separately so nobody thinks they're together. Draco agreed, though rather reluctantly. He wanted to have her next to him as long as possible.

When they entered the hall they gave each other fleeting glances and walked to their separate tables.

Throughout the entire meal Hermione kept looking over a Draco and she found every time she looked he was looking over at her as well. That made her very happy.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" the voiced snapped her away from staring a Draco.

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, Ginny, I'm just fine. Now what were you saying?"

"I was talking about the Halloween Ball coming up. Remember? You were the one who set it up after all."

"Yes Ginny I remember the ball."

"Good. You had me worried there for a minute. So who are you going with?" Ginny asked earnestly.

"Well, Dumbledore is making Malfoy and I go together. Something about inter-house unity I suppose."

"Oh Hermione! I feel so bad for you," Ginny said truly feeling horrible, "I mean I'm going with Harry and…I'm just so sorry for you!"

"Ginny, relax it's ok. Draco isn't all that bad. Trust me, I've had to spend time with him and he's an okay guy."

"Are you feeling alright, Hermione?" Ginny asked putting her hand on Hermione's forehead.

"Yes Ginny. I'm just fine, now if you'll excuse me I need to go study some. I'll see you later then?" Hermione asked getting up from the table signaling to Draco that she was leaving.

"Yeah. See you later," said Ginny. She muttered under her breath, "Dang! Hermione needs to get out more. Can't she see that Malfoy hasn't changed and never will?" And with that Ginny got up from the table to go find Ron and Harry and tell them what was going on.

Meanwhile Hermione made her way to the library to see if she could actually get some studying done.

However a certain Slytherin seemed to have a different idea in mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Who Knew? Chappie 4

Hermione was sitting in the library rereading _Hogwarts, A History_ when all of a sudden an arm reached out and grabbed her around the waist and put a hand over her mouth. She tried to scream but the hand muffled the sound. Just then Draco Malfoy came out from behind her with his hand still covering her mouth.

"Draco Malfoy! You just scared the hell out of me!" Said an exasperated Hermione as he took his hand off of her mouth.

"Sorry, just wanted to see how you would react to having your man hold on to you. I got my answer." He said sounding incredibly sadly and started to walk away slowly knowing fully that Hermione would come after him.

"Draco come back here," Hermione said while running up to him, "You know I love you and you just scared me because I didn't know it was you."

He turned and took her in his arms.

"I knew you couldn't resist my manly charm." He said kissing her.

"Manly charm my butt," she said rolling her eyes but still smiling.

"That can be arranged," he said smirking his trademark smirk, which in Hermione's(and the rest of the female population) was the most adorable thing he could possibly do.

"Draco!"

"What? Can't I have even just a little wishful thinking?"

"At least you're thinking even if it is about that."

"You're saying I don't think?"

"Sometimes any way. You have to admit you can act like an idiot sometimes, maybe even a bit more frequently than is healthy." She just loved teasing him.

"Yeah." He agreed nodding his head, "Hold on…Hey!"

"See? It took you awhile to figure out that one." Hermione said using his smirk.

"Well is this stupid?" he asked before kissing her passionately on the lips.

"No, I think that was the smartest thing you've ever done. I also think I'm going to have to stop wearing lipstick if you keep coming after me like this." She said wiping lip off his mouth.

"What can I say? I miss you so much when we spend any time apart, that I have to kiss you when ever I see you."

"Well, lucky for you it's working. Come on let's go, we don't want anyone to see us." Hermione said taking his hand and unsuccessfully trying to pull him out of the library.

"Good idea." He replied letting go of her hand so as to not seem suspicious.

Unfortunately for them somebody saw them in the library. And she happened to be the sister of Hermione's best friend Ronald Weasley.

"I'm telling you guys the truth! I saw Hermione and Malfoy lip-locked in the library!" Said and exasperated Ginny in the common room later with Ron and Harry.

"You're seriously telling the truth?" asked an uncertain Harry.

"I know it sounds crazy but I'm you're girlfriend, you know I wouldn't lie or joke about something like this. And Ron you're my brother. You know me as well as Harry does, if not better."

"She's got a point there Harry." Said the girls' older brother, Ron Weasley.

"Okay. We believe you but have you talked to Hermione about this?"

"No. Not yet any way. In fact I'm going to go do that right now. Bye." She said heading out the portrait hole.

Hermione and Draco were just having a major snogfest when they hear a loud knocking on the portrait.

"Quick, go to your room!" Hermione said to Draco in hushed tones while trying to fix her messed up hair.

Hermione opened the portrait just as Draco shut his door as quietly as possible.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" said Hermione gesturing for Ginny to come and sit down.

"Oh, I just fancied a stroll around the school. I'm here to see you of course!" said Ginny sitting down on the chair closest to the fire.

"Well what do want to talk about since you're here?" asked Hermione sitting down next to her.

"There's no point in beating around the bush so I'll just say it."

"Go on."

"Hermione, I saw you and Malfoy kissing in the library."

"Okay. Are you sure it just wasn't a couple of people who looked like us?"

"If they were other people they had some strange nicknames…"

"Really? What were they?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Well, the girl called the boy Draco Malfoy, and the boy called the girl Hermione. The jig is up. How long have you to been together?"

"Not that long really. But before I answer any more questions Draco should come down."

"Especially since he's listening on the other side of his door." Ginny yelled to make sure Draco heard her.

"How did you know that?" Draco asked on his way down the stairs after hearing Ginny.

"You don't know Fred and George do you?" He shook his head, "I've developed a kind of sixth sense for eavesdropping, when someone is eavesdropping on you and the best places for eavesdropping. That's how I knew you were together at the library."

"Oh." Said Hermione and Draco in unison.

"You are so cute together!" Ginny Squealed, "Okay. How long have you two liked each other?"

"Since last year," Hermione supplied.

"What made you start going out?"

"What are we on? 60 Minutes?" when Draco and Ginny looked at her oddly she added, "Muggle thing."

Ginny glared at her.

"Oh all right. Draco found out about my birthday late so he planned dinner and dancing on the balcony on Friday. He gave me a gorgeous dress. At the end I kissed him said I've wanted to do that for ages he said he felt the same. Happy now?" Said a soon to very irritated Hermione.

"Not yet. So has anything really happened since that night?" Ginny asked with a mischievous grin that made her look like the twins with a new idea for a prank.

"GINNY!"

"No. Unfortunately nothing has happened since that night except for a couple snog sessions." Draco said.

"Draco." Hermione warned.

"In fact we were in the middle of one when you so rudely interrupted us so if you don't mind?"

"No I was just leaving. Bye." She called to them on her way out the portrait hole.

"Before you go, Ginny promise me you won't tell anyone." Pleaded Hermione

"Harry and Ron already know about you guys being together so can I tell them what I've forced out of you guys?"

"Yes just don't tell anyone else, and don't let them tell anyone else either."

"Ok."

Draco looked at Hermione with the same grin Ginny had earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: If this chappie isn't very satisfactory it's because I'm distressed about what Draco almost did in HBP, my sincerest apologies.

Who Knew? Chappie 5

Previously:

"_Before you go, Ginny promise me you won't tell anyone." Pleaded Hermione_

"_Harry and Ron already know about you guys being together so can I tell them what I've forced out of you guys?"_

"_Yes just don't tell anyone else, and don't let them tell anyone else either."_

"_Ok."_

_Draco looked at Hermione with the same grin Ginny had earlier._

"Draco what are you doing?" asked a worried Hermione when she saw Draco stand up and look at her with an evil glint in his eye.

"This," he stated simply picking her up. And to his surprise, she didn't retaliate or struggle in any way.

He with surprising grace and ease, considering he was carrying Hermione in his arms, he ran up the stairs to his bedroom. In fact she didn't seem to even realize what was going on until he set her down on his bed as gently as he possibly could.

"Draco?" she asked finally understanding what was about to happen.

"Yes?"

"No we are not doing this." She stated firmly and clearly.

"I love you enough to want to do this with you. So why not?" He said sitting on the bed next to her.

"And I love you too it's just that I don't think we should do this so early into our relationship."

"You're positive?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes. Sorry Draco, its just I'm not ready to give up my innocence just yet. Even if it is to the one man I love and probably ever will love."

"It's ok," he said. Although you could tell he had _really_ wanted to do that with her, "But remember I'm here if you ever want to." he added with a wink.

"Draco!" she said hitting him playfully on the arm, "Yes I fully realize that and you will be the one person I call when I feel the need to do that."

"Good." he stated seeming happy that she said he would be the only person on her list. And with that they walked down to the common room and made themselves comfortable on the couch closest to the fire, Draco sitting regularly in the corner with Hermione sitting on his lap with her legs sprawled out on the rest of the couch. Hey just sat there enjoying the others company when finally Draco broke the silence.

"Exactly where were we when Ginny came?"

"I think it was something along the lines of this…" said a smiling Hermione giving Draco a long kiss.

"Yep I think that's where we were." He said seeming shocked at how sudden that kiss was.

Smiling Hermione kissed him again and that's how it went for the rest of the night. I the morning they woke up in each others arms on that couch, very glad at where they were.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I forgot to put this in the other chapters and I likely won't put it again. So pay attention and actually read this in stead of just scrolling down. I own absitivly posolutly nothing! And for those of you really proper people who couldn't understand that you really need to watch some movies but that basically means absolutely positively nothing.

_Previously:_

_Smiling Hermione kissed him again and that's how it went for the rest of the night. I the morning they woke up in each others arms on that couch, very glad at where they were._

Who Knew? Chappie 6

Hermione's POV

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" he said his answer muffled by her hair.

"We should really get up. It's almost noon!" I exclaimed looking at my watch.

"But we're so comfortable here," he said tightening his grip around my waist and placing butterfly kisses on my neck.

"You know how much I want to stay here with you, but we must get up, after all we wouldn't want to miss anything later, now would we?" I said coyly. With that said I finally managed to get Draco to let go of me so we could get ready for the remainder of the school day.

I climbed up the stairs to my room and went to the bathroom. After my shower I decided I would wear a little make-up today. So after putting on a jungle green v-neck sweater and black jeans, I put on some light green eye-shadow, some shiny cherry flavored lip gloss, and some mascara. Even I must admit that this look was stunning!

When I was done I put on a pair of green trainers and headed to the common room. When I got down there Draco was waiting looking gorgeous in his black shirt and jeans.

"Oh. Draco! You didn't have to wait for me." I stated, though quite touched that he did.

"You know how hard it is to leave my leading lady, so I am spending as much time with you as possible," he said getting up from the couch and coming over to me.

"Aww, you are so sweet!" I said with a smile going over to an armchair and getting our robes, which mysteriously keep ending up over there… "Here, you need to put it on before we leave." I stated tossing Draco his robes.

"Do we really have to leave?" he asked putting on his most adorable pout. I love it when he does that.

"Yes, we have classes, remember?" he nodded.

"Then come on," I said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the portrait hole, "I want to get something to eat before lunch is over."

"Okay, okay," Draco said putting his hands up in defeat.

"Good." I said and let go of his hand so that we wouldn't look suspicious to anyone passing by.

Later In The Great Hall:

When I got to the Great Hall I gave Draco one last hug then went in before him so as to not look suspicious and sat down in between Ginny and Ron with Harry sitting across from me as usual.

"So how's it going with DM?" asked a certain redhead of a girl sitting on my left.

"Well…" I looked over at the boys. However upon hearing what our conversation was going to be about they had immediately begun talking about quidditch. Having been assured that Harry and Ron wouldn't be listening in on our conversation I told Ginny all about everything that had happened, of course leaving out some rather, erm, personal details.

"Lucky! I can't believe you got THE Draco Malfoy as your boyfriend! Oh, um, no offense intended there, but um…"

"It's okay Ginny. I understand, and I can't help but agree with you," I said grinning, "Every morning I practically pinch myself to make sure that I'm not dreaming when I see him in the common room waiting for me."

"He is so sweet! Well, I mean Harry is great and all, but he isn't the school god." She said lowering her voice to a whisper to make sure Harry didn't hear her.

"That's very kind, and I don't he would have heard you anyway." I said laughing at Harry was still in quidditch talk.

"Still you can't be too careful." Said Ginny loading up her plate so she could start eating.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I said doing the same as her and chanced a glance at Draco only to find him staring at me! He is so sweet but he might not want to be this obvious or some one might suspect something. But still, I couldn't help myself, I gave him a flirty wink before looking over at Pansy in hopes of him getting the clue. He understood and immediately looked away.

Next we have Double potions with Slytherins. I don't understand why we have that class with them every year, but now it just might become one of my favorites because of Draco. Okay that's just a little too far, but you know what I mean.

This time we had to brew a truth potion.

"Although this is a weak potion it is complicated and when brewed incorrectly can be extremely lethal. So make sure you exercise caution. The directions are on the board," professor Snape said and with a wave of his wand the instructions indeed appeared on the blackboard at the front of the room, "Now, begin!"

With that I went to go get the ingredients from the storage cupboard while Draco got the cauldron and the mixing spoon from the back corner of the classroom.

"Okay," I said to myself checking to make sure I had every thing, "bay leafs, wolfs bane, kneazle saliva, whale teeth, scarab beetles, rattle snake rattle, and rose thorns. That's it." I said to myself leaving the storage room.(AN: I have no idea whether or not this potion would work, so kids don't try this at home, some goes for adults. Better yet don't try this anywhere.)

"Okay, Malfoy here are all the ingredients." I said putting the stuff down on the desk.

"Good little mudblood," he said. Even though I knew he didn't mean it, it still hurt to hear him say stuff like that.

We started mixing the potion giving each other occasional glances

When we finally finished, we each dipped a vial into the potion.

"Bottoms up." I said.

"What?" asked a confused Draco.

"Muggle saying." I said hurriedly. His mouth made an "o". It can be very annoying that whenever I say something like that I have to explain it.

We quickly drank the foul green/gray potion.

"Okay I get to ask the question first." Draco said.

"Wha-! Fine." I said grudgingly.

"Good," he said rubbing his hands together, "Let me see. I've got it! First of all answer the question quietly, it's about us okay?" I nodded. "Good. The question is 'What do you think about me'?"

"I think you're the best looking guy I've ever met and that you should be a model; you are incredibly sweet; I think I couldn't find a better person in the world muggle or magical; and I think I love you." He was awestruck.

"Do you really mean all of that? Especially the last part." He choked out.

"Yes every word." I said smiling, "Okay, my turn. What do you think about me?"

"I think you are the most wonderful person on the planet; you couldn't be anymore perfect for me; you are the gentlest, sweetest, kindest person I will most likely ever know; and I think I love you." She couldn't believe her ears.

"You mean it?" I asked tentatively.

"Anyone else got that déjà vu feeling? Of course I meant it, all of it." Draco said grinning.

"Wow," I said quietly, then all of a sudden I said much louder, "Wow, just, wow!"

"Is that all you have to say?" Draco asked, his grin fading.

"It's just I don't know what to say. I'm delighted, thrilled, even ecstatic! Still though, just wow."

Just then a scream was heard from across the room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOVE ME? I JUST TOLD YOU I HATE YOU AND YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME!" Pansy screamed at an unfortunate Seamus Finnigan who had been partnered with her.

"WELL SORRY! I JUST TOLD YOU WHAT THE STUPID POTION MADE ME TELLYOU-THE TRUTH! I LOVE YOU!" he screamed back at her.

I just looked at Draco.

"Wow." I said.

"You're telling me." He told me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chappie 6

Preciously:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOVE ME? I JUST TOLD YOU I HATE YOU AND YOU SAY OU LOVE ME!" Pansy screamed at an unfortunate Seamus Finnigan who had been partnered with her.

"WELL SORRY! I JUST TOLD YOU WHAT THE STUPID POTION MADE ME TELLYOU-THE TRUTH! I LOVE YOU!" he screamed back at her.

I just looked at Draco.

"Wow." I said.

"You're telling me." He told me.

Hermione POV:

"Mr. Finnigan and Miss Parkinson, would you please refrain from screaming at each other before you give me a migraine?" asked a very annoyed professor Snape.

"Yes, professor." They replied in unison while shooting death glares at each other.

"Good. Now would all of you please bring a labeled vial of your potion up to my desk then class is dismissed!"

"I'll do it." Draco offered, "I'm his favorite student anyway so he's more likely to give us the grade we deserve."

"Good idea." I agreed, still laughing at what had just happened.

I looked over at Seamus who had bowed his head in shame and embarrassment. Even though Harry, Ron, and Neville were trying to comfort him he was looking worse by the minute.

Draco came back over just then.

"He gave us an O."

"Good thing you went up or else we would probably, at the very most, have an E." I told him.

We packed up our bags and headed for Transfiguration.

When we got there we went and sat on opposite sides of the classroom. We sat, me with Ron and Harry, while was Draco with Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle

Even though professor McGonagall was giving a very interesting lecture on animagus, I couldn't pay attention. I kept daydreaming about Draco.

All I could see was him in a meadow just laying next to me looking at the clouds. Then he turned his head to look at me and then he began to slowly lean forward, I knew what was about to happen, I closed my eyes and then-I was disturbed from my dream by a paper airplane that had landed on my desk. When I looked around I saw Draco looking at me clearly wanting me to open the plane. Before I did so I looked around ounce more to see if anyone had noticed a paper airplane fly from one side of the room to the other, but nobody seemed to have seen anything. Obviously Draco had made the plane invisible to everyone but us.

I looked over at Draco one more time and when I saw him gazing at me oddly so I finally opened the plane.

It was a note!

It read:

_Hermione, do you have any idea how silly you look when you're daydreaming? What were they about?_

_And you had better look like you're actually paying attention before McGonagall notices_.

I looked up and sure enough McGonagall had stopped he speech and was looking at me apparently confused.

"Is everything all right, Miss Granger?" she asked.

"Yes. Everything is fine. I'm just a little tired."

"Okay then." She said and went back to explaining exactly how you would need to get an animagus license.

I started reading the note where I had left off:

_I also have something very important to say: I love you and I think I always will._

_Love with all my heart, _

Draco 

'That is so sweet' was the first thought that came to mind. I immediately took out a bit of spare parchment and back to him:

_Draco you are so sweet! Did you really mean it? If you did then I mean this as well: I love you too. And for your information I was daydreaming about you._

_Lots of love forever and always,_

_Hermione_

And with that I cast a simple charm upon the parchment so only Draco and I could see it, folded it into a plane and sent it on its way.

Draco hadn't been paying attention to me when I tossed the plane so when it landed on his hand he nearly jumped out of his seat with surprise and everyone looked at him curiously. However one look from him sent them all back to there work. He looked over at me and I smiled. Reassured he opened the note and read it. When he got to the part where I told him I love him he turned and stared at me open mouthed. He looked so surprised I almost thought his jaw was going to fall to the floor! If I didn't know any better I would have thought he hadn't sent the first note.

"Mr. Malfoy! Will you please pay attention in my class? Surely whatever you are ogling over can wait until class is over." Shouted an annoyed professor McGonagall. Just then the bell rang signaling the end of the day.

"I want fifteen inches on animagi, being an animagus, and what you have to do be become such by next Friday! Class dismissed!" She shouted over the sound of chairs scraping the floor, loud talking, and bags being packed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After dinner in the heads common room:

"Hermione, what was with that note today in transfiguration?" Draco asked sitting down on the couch next to the girl in question.

"What are you talking about? You sent the first note. Didn't you think I would respond?" I asked turning away from the fire to look at him.

"No I didn't send you any notes. I saw a paper airplane land on your desk but that's it. What was in that anyway?"

"It said-actually I'll go get it so you can see it for yourself." I said getting up to get my bag from my room.

When I came back down Draco was now laying on the couch staring up at the ceiling.

"I never new the ceiling was that interesting." I stated walking over to him with my bag on my shoulder.

"Yeah." He said smirking while sitting up so that I could sit with him, "it's amazing how it stays up."

"Really? Well here's the note from you." I said sitting down and giving him the parchment I had received earlier.

Draco read it growing more and more concerned by the second.

"Hermione, I didn't send this note."

"But then, who did?"

"I don't know but whoever did must know about our relationship from someone." Draco said getting up to pace across the room.

"How can that be when the only people who know about us are Harry , Ron, Ginny, and whomever you've told?" I asked getting up to join him in his pacing.

"The only person I told was Blaise, and he knows how to keep a secret so, it must have been on eof your friends."

"None of them would do something like that. They know that if they did, I would disown them unless we said they could. Wait! It was one of them. Either Harry or Ron sent the note!"

"But why would they do something like that?" Draco asked confused.

"Well, it was probably Ron. I know he had kind of a crush on me in fifth year. He must have written that and was going to send it when he remembered that I have you so then he must have signed your name instead and sent it before anyone could question him."

"His only problem now is that we're going to question him." Draco said going to sit back down on the couch.

"No! We mustn't do that, at least not in public. He would be humiliated. We can't do something like that." I said as I continued pacing.

"Well then what do you propose we do?" Draco asked getting up from the couch once more to stand by me.

"We ask him in private of course. We'll have him meet us in the Room of Requirement after dinner."

"The room of what?"

"Oh. Remember that room from fifth year where you found the DA after Marietta snitched to Umbridge?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"That's where we'll be asking him. However I suspect you'll have to follow me to get there this time." I said using his trademark smirk, "Well I'm exhausted. Good-night!"

With that said I gave a quick peck on the lips and ran up to my room to get ready for bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chappie 8

_Previously: _

"_Oh. Remember that room from fifth year where you found the DA after Marietta snitched to Umbridge?" I asked him._

"_Yeah."_

"_That's where we'll be asking him. However I suspect you'll have to follow me to get there this time." I said using his trademark smirk, "Well I'm exhausted. Good-night!" _

_With that said I gave a quick peck on the lips and ran up to my room to get ready for bed._

8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)8-)

(AN: I want your brutal and honest opinion. I DON'T CARE ABOUT GRAMMATICAL ERRORS MATT! LOADS OF PEOPLE HAVE WRITTEN WORSE THAN I HAVE AND YOU KNOW IT! (-8 Sorry Matt, I had to get that out of my system, and now on with the show! Oops, scratch that last part instead, on with the story! Also I'm going to make the rest of the story Hermiones' point of view unless it's in diary format, so I'm going to stop with the extra POV thing.)

I also have an analogy for you: eyes: 2:fingers?

Send me the answer if you can figure it out

Hermione's POV:

Last night it took me forever to fall asleep. I kept worrying about Ron and what Draco might do to him when we ask about he note. When I did fall asleep it was around 1 o'clock in the morning, so I was still really tired when I woke up at 7 o'clock and I couldn't figure out why I had woken up that early when I needed the sleep.

Then I heard the sharp tapping on my window.

Reluctantly I got out of bed and opened the window to let the owl in.

Only it wasn't an owl. It was a phoenix, Dumbledores phoenix Fawkes to be exact.

"Hello Fawkes. How you today?" I asked while rummaging in my trunk for the owl treats that I knew were I there.

"Do you like owl treats? I'm afraid they're all I have." I asked returning with the bag of treats and untying the letter from his leg.

The bird let out what, oddly enough, sounded like a yes. I gave him a treat and sent him on his way.

I went and put the note on the coffee table in the common room so that Draco would see it while he's waiting for me. Then I went back up the stairs to get ready.

After a quick shower I decided on wearing a blue baby tee that said "too cute for you" and black jeans with black sneakers. I also put on some cherry flavored lip gloss and was finished.

Then I went down stairs and saw Draco waiting for me, just like I knew he would.

"Draco, did you read the letter from Dumbledore?" I asked him before he could say anything.

"What letter?"

"This letter." I told him picking up the letter in question.

"Oh."

"Yeah," I said sitting down on the couch, "Get over here so we can read it."

He came over and sat on the couch next to me as I began to read (AN: dream starts here):

_Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger,_

I must regretfully say there has been trouble in the Hufflepuff girls' dormitories. Because of their recent disturbances there I need you to help move the girls to their new separate rooms that have been provided for their safety. They will be moved tonight after dinner. I thank you both for your cooperation in the matter.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

(Order o f Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

P.S.: How is planning for the Halloween ball coming along?

"The ball! I completely forgot about the ball!" I exclaimed getting up from my place on the couch and walking around the room, "This is horrible! Halloween is in three weeks, that is nowhere near enough time to plan an entire ball!"

"Hermione, relax," he said soothingly coming up behind and rubbing my arm, "We can set up one ball in three weeks. As long as we work together it will go smoothly. Anyway we have a prefects meeting tonight and we can ask them if they have any ideas the ball."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said turning around and giving him a kiss, "Come on, we need to get to breakfast."

I started walking to the portrait hole but when I realized Draco wasn't following me I stopped and turned around.

Draco was standing where I had left him, only now he was repeatedly pinching himself.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked him.

"Hmm? Oh, just making sure that it's true that THE Hermione Granger just said that I'm right." He said after one more pinch, "I'm not dreaming, it must be true."

"Whatever." I said before leaving without him.

Draco then ran out the portrait hole and quickly caught up with me before I got down the first staircase.

"How could you walk away from me like that? You really broke my heart." He said coming in front of me with his hands placed over his heart

"Like there was anything to break." I told him laughing.

"Ouch! I didn't know you could be so mean. You must be the heartless one."

"How did you know?" I asked grinning, " We're here. I'll go in first then you come in about two minutes later okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey Gin!" I said sitting down next to my best gal pal.

"Hey yourself. You're really late. Lunch is almost over. What took you so long?"

"Well, I got a little side tracked." And I proceeded to tell her about the letter and everything that had happened this morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Chappie 9

Previously:

"How could you walk away from me like that? You really broke my heart." He said coming in front of me with his hands placed over his heart

"Like there was anything to break." I told him laughing.

"Ouch! I didn't know you could be so mean. You must be the heartless one."

"How did you know?" I asked grinning, " We're here. I'll go in first then you come in about two minutes later okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey Gin!" I said sitting down next to my best gal pal.

"Hey yourself. You're really late. Breakfast is almost over. What took you so long?"

"Well, I got a little side tracked." And I proceeded to tell her about the letter and everything that had happened this morning.

(AN: I am soooooooooooooo sorry that I took so long with writing this chappie, especially for those of you that I specifically said I was going to update soon. I just got kind of side tracked. Okay the dream really is in THIS chappie sorry I kept writing it was in other chapters but I thought it was going to be, but then I decided it would make the other chappies too long. So the dream is in this one and I'll tell you when it actually starts. Okay? Good.)

--8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) 8) -

"So what exactly happened in the Hufflepuff girls dorm?" Ginny asked while walking out of the hall.

"I'm really not sure. There was some kind of attack," I told her shuddering when I remembered hearing about it, "When the girls were found it appeared that someone had tried to gouge out their stomachs."

"How horrible!" Ginny exclaimed shuddering at the thought.

"You're telling me. Oh! I've got to get to arithmancy. See you Ginny!" I said rushing out the door to the classroom.

Dinner time:

"For the last time you guys: Draco and I don't need any help moving the girls to their new dorms!" I said exasperated.

"But 'Mione, we just want to make sure you don't get hurt." Ron somehow said through a mouth full of chicken, "The cause of the attacks could be a girl from Hufflepuff!"

"Ron, do you honestly think that a Hufflepuff girl could cause enough damage to send three girls to three girls to the hospital wing?" asked the red heads younger sister.

"Yes."

"All right let me rephrase that for her: do you honestly think a Hufflepuff girl could cause enough damage to send three girls to the hospital wing _on purpose_?" said an annoyed Harry.

"Oh, erm, I guess not."

"Yeah." Hermione said finally eating her dinner.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After dinner:

"Bye guys! Gotta go move the Hufflepuffs to their new dorm!" I told my friends as I dashed out the door to meet Draco at the girls' dorm.

Hufflepuff girls dorm:

I gathered up as many things as possible of Andrea's (A/N: it's pronounced An-DRAY-uh) and carried them down the corridor with Draco at my side.

"Come on Hermione! Hurry up! You do want to get to bed at a decent time to night, right?" asked a rather annoyed Draco as he began walking faster.

"Yes I do. And would you please slow down so we don't get separated?" I asked him trying to speed up so I wouldn't get left behind, " You know I'm not sure where the girls new rooms are."(A/N: scary dream starts here)

However it seemed that Draco hadn't heard me for he continued walking away.

Even though I wasn't positive where the new room was I went where I thought I was supposed to.

Eventually I came upon a portrait that looked exactly the same as the portrait to mine and Draco's rooms just I was told it would. It conveniently also had the same password for the night so that Draco and I won't have to try to remember a whole new password.

"Colorado skiing," I told the portrait and it let me in. I didn't look around and simply went to the closest room.

When I went into the room I finally looked around and saw that it looked exactly like my room.

"Great," I said sarcastically to no one. I started banging my head on the doorframe from my frustration.

Since I had no idea where I was really supposed to go I took the things down to the common room and set them down where Draco would seem them but not where he would trip on them. Oddly enough, the load seemed lighter than earlier.

I dismissed the thought thinking I had simply gotten used to the weight.

Then I went back up to my room thinking I might be able to get a nap before Draco comes in a practically kills me for making him do all the work.

I fell asleep with a guilty pleasure, you know the kind when you steel a cookie from the jar even though your mother had just told you not to? That's how I felt.

I woke up sensing a presence in the room I simply though it was Draco.

"Draco? What are you doing in here? This is hardly the time for anything," I said to the area of the room where I presumed he was.

"Draco isn't here right now," said a cool female voice from the corner.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" I asked hurriedly getting out of bed.

"I'm simply getting my things. You didn't bring them to my room. Remember?"

"OH! Andrea, I'm so sorry I didn't bring them. I didn't know where your new room was and Draco went off without me and well you get the picture."

"You have my blanket." Andrea said staring unblinkingly at the said blanket that was now by my feet.

"Oh. I guess I do," I said as I picked it up and held it out to her, "Here you go."

She took it from me. Looking down at the blanket she said, "I can't sleep without my blanket."

"Well you have it now so let's go bring the rest of your things to your room?" I said quickly as I was starting to get a bad feeling about her.

"I can't sleep knowing my Draco is with another woman." She started advancing towards me until I fell back on the bed.

"Draco and I aren't together! We aren't dating and never were!" I said although I didn't sound convincing because I was starting to be scared for my life.

She was not phased in the slightest, " So now I must make sure my Draco doesn't have another woman to be with." With that said her nails grew to be three feet in length and stronger than steel.

"Are you sure that's what you really want?" I asked her shakily. She thought about it for a second before deciding that she really did want to get rid of me.

She brought her arm up and crashed her nails down digging them deep into my flesh and pulling back leaving long rows on my stomach and chest that were gushing blood everywhere. Andrea continued her until she could see my organs and she flipped me over and started her scraping and clawing al over again.

Surprisingly enough, I couldn't pass out. Even throughout all this pain I stayed awake.

However the pain did soon become too excruciating to bear and just before I fainted I saw the form of a tall man, silhouetted in my doorway.

The man screamed at Andrea, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER!"

Andrea looked around and when she saw the man she was delighted.

"Draco! Now we can be together without having to worry about that girl!"

That was the last thing I heard before I drifted into unconsciousness.

(A/N:i bet your thinking: WHAT WE WAITED ALL THIS TIME AND THAT'S ALL WE GET! but i'm sorry. especially to those of you that i told i would update soon. REMEMBER THIS: **_I AM A PROCRATINATOR AND VERY LAZY!_** oh and to those of you named Andrea i'm not insutling you or anything that's just the first name could think of! so that's all and once again i am SSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!


End file.
